The Lovebirds! : The Love Of Christmas
by ROLOGIRL500
Summary: Sam and Danny, what other stronger love could there be? Fluffy fluffly fluffy fluffy fluff! I strongly recomend it if your a DxS fan! Alright, so I suck at summeries, but I promise you, you'll LOVE it! AND NOW THERE'S GOIN TO BE COMPLICATIONS! YAY! DxS
1. So Close, But Disaster Instead

**1. So Close, But Disaster Instead**

Sam opened up her eyes and awakened to see a blazing light.

"Uhhh…who opened up my curtains?" Sam asked herself in a throaty voice as she got out of her bed to examine who could have done this. She looked outside her window and gasped…

"Hey Sam! Just thought that I'd give you a weather report that it's snowing!" Danny said smiling up at her. His white hair seemed to glow with the sun shining behind him.

"Danny…what are you doing here?" Sam asked him as she closed the curtains and plopped down on her bed. Danny fazed through the wall and sat down on the floor.

"I just felt like coming over since Jazz and my parents are gone…and Tucker too…and I knew that your parents were gone so…you know…" Danny said starring up at the ceiling. Sam looked at him curiously then got up to go into her walk-in closet.

"Danny, why are you sitting on the floor? You know that you can sit on my bed right?" Sam said as she was changing in the closet.

"I don't know Sam…" Danny said as he moved himself to her bed.

"So, since you've woken me up, why don't we do something?" Sam said coming out of her closet.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go sledding or something…" Danny said not looking at her.

"Danny," Sam said and Danny looked up ate her, "why are you acting so weird?" Danny then smiled at her question, but it seemed like an awkward and he seemed like he was hiding something.

"You mean weirder than usual?"

"I never though that I'd say this but yeah, you're acting weirder than usual…"

"Then I must be acting pretty weird considering that I'm part ghost and I never knew anything that was weirder than that."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, at least…until I met you…"

"Hey!" Sam said throwing a pillow at him. Danny dodged the pillow then floated towards her. Sam started to stare at him and when Danny was next to her, she shivered.

"You ready to go sledding?" Danny asked her.

"Hold on, just let me go and get my jacket." Sam said as she went back into her closet and took a deep breath. She soon came out wearing a long black jacket that reached down to her new shiny black snow boots. Even though it wasn't supposed to, the coat gave her a figure and Danny starred at her.

"Alright, I'm ready."

"Good." Danny said, then he grabbed her by the waist and started flying out in the bright sunrise.

"Danny, are you sure that it's a good idea for us to be flying right now?" Sam asked, trying not to stare at him.

"Well…why not? Come on Sam lighten up, get into the spirit!" Danny said smiling at her. Then Sam's eyes caught Danny's and they were both caught in a deep trancing stare. Danny seemed to loom closer towards her and Sam just looked into his deep icy blue eyes that made her feel like nothing could go wrong. Danny's grip on her was loosening and she could now feel his warm breath across her face. Sam shut her eyes and felt his warmth all around her. Suddenly, she seemed to be floating and the shock of cold was all around her. Sam opened her eyes and realized that she was falling and was about to land in a deep pile of snow.

"Danny!" Sam shouted into the air and she could see that Danny was flying towards her as fast as he could, but it was too late…she was already sprawled out in the snow with her eyes shut tight.

"Sam…SAM!" Danny cried out as he knelt by her. He quickly transformed into Danny Fenton and lay by her side. "Sam…" he whispered into the air as he took her hand.

Alright, so that's the beginning…I DID NOT KILL OFF SAM! You'll just have to find out what really happens if you review…SO REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIVES DEPENDED ON IT! Or you'll never be able to find out what happens in this beautiful blossoming romance…REVIEW…please…I'll be nice…please? Val


	2. Snowball Fight!

**2. Snowball Fight!**

Danny stood there by Sam's side shaking, and he tried to check for her pulse.

"Sam…Sam please be okay…" Danny said still shaking and when he felt nothing, he put his head down, "Sam…I didn't mean for you to…I didn't mean to let go…I just …I don't know…" Danny turned away from her and he changed back into human form. "I just…I didn't…" Danny said to himself as the tears were forming in his eyes. "Sam…I'm sorry…" Danny said to himself as the tears fell down to the soft, icy snow. The snow that had caused Sam to never live her life again. Suddenly, Danny felt an icy coldness go down his back. "AAAHHH!" Danny cried out as he stood up and started running,unable to reach the ice that had gone down his back. He heard laughter and turned around to see Sam, rolling on the ground holding her stomach.

"Nice going Danny, you can fight off ghost but you can't stop a girl!" Sam said getting up and coming over towards Danny, whose mouth had dropped wide open.

"Sam…what…how?…I checked your pulse and…" Danny said starring at her. Sam rolled her eyes at him and took his hand.

"For one thing genius, you don't check someone's pulse by checking here," Sam said to him and demonstrated how he had taken her hand and checked the pulse between the thumb and the index finger. "You check it here." Sam said showing him the right way to do so. Danny blushed with embarrassment at the fact that he didn't even know how to check a pulse, and it was an added plus that Sam was holding his hand…

"Well Sam, not all of us can be straight A students you know." Danny said as he stopped blushing and took his hand away from Sam's.

"Yeah Danny, like it really takes a straight A student to know how to hold on to somebody." Sam said as she folded her hands in front of her chest giving Danny a glare.

"I…didn't mean to do that…it just happened…" Danny said putting his hands in front of him as if he had just been caught by the police.

"Yeah and why did you let go Danny? For all you knew I could have landed on top of a car!" Sam yelled at him as she picked up some snow.

"Well hey! I don't know what happened Sam I mean, one minute I was holding on to you and the next I was flying after you trying to keep you from falling towards the ground!" Danny said looking at the snowball in Sam's hand. Danny knew from experience that even a snowball from Sam could be a death wish, she had a mean fastball.

"Well you know what Danny, here's payback!" Sam said throwing the snowball at him and it hit him on the forehead sending him reeling backward.

"Ouch! Come on Sam be fair!" Danny cried out secretly grabbing some snow as he got back up from his hard fall.

"Alright Danny, since I know that you can't handle me, how about a truce." Sam offered her hand to Danny as he started coming near her.

"Alright Sam, truce." Danny said extending his hand, when suddenly he whipped the snowball out of his hand and smashed it in Sam's face.

"DANNY FENTON! THE WAR HAS JUST BEGUN!" Sam cried out as she wiped the snow off of her face and started making as many snowballs as she possibly could.

"I think you've finally meet you match Sam!" Danny cried out as he started building his fort.

"Not last year, not this year Danny." Sam said whipping out some snow and hitting Danny straight in his face.

"Hey! That's not fair Sam!" Danny cried out hiding behind his fort and wiping the snow off of his face.

"It also wasn't fair that you stuffed my face with snow while I was calling a truce!" Sam shouted at Danny throwing some more snowballs at him.

"Come on Sam! What's it gonna take to earn your forgiveness?" Danny shouted back at her as he crawled out from behind his fort.

"Come here Danny…" Sam said to him giving an evil sneer.

"What are you going to do Sam?" Danny asked her coming closer.

"Closer," Sam said batting her eyelashes at him. Danny starred back at her trying to decide whether he should go or not. After all, Sam was acting like Paulina, and that was never normal.

"You promise you won't try to kill me?" Danny asked sheepishly. He came towards Sam and noticed that she was holding her hand behind her back, but before he could react Sam caught him by the collar of his jacket.

"Come here Danny," Sam said to him pulling him closer towards her and Danny suddenly snapped with realization. Sam was going to kiss him! Danny let go of his resistant feelings and came closer towards her, backing her up into a tree. Sam laughed at him and brought her face closer to his and Danny closed his eyes. Suddenly, all that Danny could feel was an icy chill and he backed away from Sam.

"I can't believe you fell for that Danny!" Sam cried out rolling on the ground.

"Well it's time for payback!" Danny said jumping on top of her. Sam stopped laughing and Danny suddenly blushed because she was starring straight into his eyes. His deep, icy blue eyes…and he was looking into her shockingly violet ones…filled with so much warmth…Danny suddenly realized how close they were. He could see Sam's warm breath in the air right in front of him and he could see the wide hopeful look in her eyes. He started coming towards her closer, closer and Sam's eyes widened. She immediately rolled out from under Danny and tried to act as if nothing had happened. Danny turned around and saw that there, walking up towards them, was Tucker.

"Hey Tucker, what are you doing here? I thought that you were supposed to be in Hawaii with your grandparents." Sam asked Tucker as he came up smiling.

"I wouldn't miss this winter for the world Sam, especially not after your little episode there." Tucker said, his grin growing wider as Danny starred at him curiously.

"What are you talking about Tucker?" Danny asked him as he got up and brushed the snow off of him while Sam turned into a deep shade of red.

"I'm talking about this!" Tucker said showing them his PDA and the image of Danny closing his eyes on top of Sam, getting ready to kiss her.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TUCKER!" Sam yelled at Tucker but he laughed at her anger.

"It's too late Sam! I've already sent everyone the picture AND… I SENT IT TO THE SCHOOL'S WEBSITE!" Tucker cried out and then eh began to run.

"TUCKER!" Danny and Sam both yelled at him and then started to chase him, Tucker all the time laughing towards his death. As they ran towards him, they accidentally tripped over each other. CLICK!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I got really bored today and most of all…I wasn't inspired! That's the reason why this chapter sucked…sorry about that. But you guys have to REVIEW! I'm only inspired whenever you guys reviewed and come on people, eleven reviews isn't going to cut it. I WANT MORE! MORE! Also, sorry that I didn't get them together…just yet. This chappy was all about how it's obvious that they should be together, but they'll never admit it to each other. I love your misery, so go on and complain. In the next chapter though, I promise a fake-out make-out that turns into a passionate wild driven kiss. You'll love it, but you'll only receive it if you do one thing for me…REVIEW! REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIVES DEPENED ON IT! Now, before I go off and disappear, here's my shout outs. If you review, you'll end up here too.

**Dannyfan**: Thank you and I did put in the next chapter! Sorry that it took so long though, I've been really moody lately and I can't write when I'm moody. If I did then you wouldn't understand this fic at all. Bending down on your knees was a nice touch too, I like it!

**gothgrl**: Thank you! I'm so glad that you thought my first chappy was awesome and sorry that it took so long to update!

**KP4me**: AHHH! I hate cliffhangers also…but at least it got you to review! You were right, I DO love to see your pain, it gives me inspiration and that should mean happiness to you…at least, I hope so…sort of. Thank you for the puppy dog pout, but you reminded me of the fact that I can never have a dog…just kidding! I liked it!

**Kikii Ember**: I UPDATED!

**Sam-N-Danny1**: lol right back at ya! I know, it was so wrong for him to let her go…but I did it because he was nervous and he forgot to keep a grip on her…at least she's all right!

**Galateagirl**: AHHH! Your right, it is to good to stop now, and I'll update if you review again!

**hurt deep inside**: You don't review too much…in fact you need to review MORE! Don't you dare remove me from your Author Alert or else I'll come and hunt you down!

**pottersparky**: Thanks! I know, it does seem nice whenever I get started on a new story and this one will be the most fluffiest one ever! D/S 4 EVER! That's my motto for now and for those T/S supporters I have some bad news for you…IT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN! Alright, now that I'm done with that, I'll e-mail you as soon as possible, and thank God that my busy days are over…at least…I hope so…keep in touch!

**DarkAngel1318**: Thank you! Yes it is good right now but I promise you it'll get even better…at least…if you review!

**DannyPhan**: Yes it is interesting, but sorry about the shortness. The idea just suddenly struck me and then I just started typing then I ran out of jiuce. The price of inspration is more htan I can afford…at least, for now. This time it was longer though, aren't you happy?

**Atemu's Lover**: I updated!

Alright that's it and if you want to be drowned in fluff in the next chapter you know what you gotta do…YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!


	3. So Close, But Interference Instead

**3. So Close…But Interference Instead (Dang It!)**

"Tucker I am going to knock the stupidity out of you once and for all!" Sam shouted out as Tucker started to run.

"Sam, don't you think that he's suffered enough?" Danny asked as he got up from the pile of books that were surrounding him. Sam had decided to have a study day today…on a Saturday…and let's just say that Tucker thought this was the perfect time to bring up _that_ subject again.

"No way Danny! Don't you remember those weird looks that everyone gave us? The rumors going around that our New Year's Resolution was to finally become a couple? I am NOT going to let Tucker get away with this!" Sam said as she started to chase Tucker around Danny's house.

"HEY! Please Sam don't hurt me! I'm stupid and ignorant and was totally wrong to let that picture go on there! I'm sorry!" Tucker shouted when he realized that he was trapped in the corner of the basement.

"Oh really Tucker? Are you sorry that the picture couldn't be removed? Are you sorry that we now have been suspended for two weeks? Are you sorry that everyone is talking about me and Danny being a couple? What do you have to say for yourself Tucker?" Sam shouted out as a shaking Tucker finally answered her.

"At least I got some money out of it…" Tucker said and Sam totally went nuts. At that point Danny had finally found them in the basement. Tucker in a corner trying to hide in his hands while Sam was getting ready to pounce on him.

"YOU BET MONEY ON US TUCKER!" Sam shouted out and then she lunged at Tucker. But all she got to do was slap him when Danny came up to grab her form behind.

"Come one Sam! Snap out of it, everything is going to be all right! Since we're suspended then people will be able to stop talking about us alright? And besides, they're making a new school website so then no one will ever see the picture again. Calm down Sam." Danny said, holding Sam a few feet up in the air with his arms wrapped around her waist. Sam was thrusting her body around, trying to loosen Danny's grip on her but it was no use. She finally calmed down and Danny let her back on the ground. Tucker on the other hand was still really, really scared. After Sam had slapped it him you could see a red handprint where she had hit him across that cheek. Tucker was now trying to see if he could squeeze himself even farther into the corner when Danny put Sam back down.

"Tucker…I'm sorry…" Sam said as she looked at the pitiful Tucker in the little corner. She then felt a wave of guilt. Danny came closer to Tucker and started waving around his PDA, as if Sam would do to a scared dog on the streets…instead of a PDA she would have used a dog treat.

"Come here Tucker, it's alright. Everything is going to be fine now let's get upstairs and start studying again alright? Look Sam has calmed down and she feels really guilty right now so it's safe. Come on Tucker, your PDA misses you!" Danny said and at the mention of PDA Tucker came out of the corner. His cheek was starting to swell where Sam had slapped him but otherwise he looked back to normal with his PDA in his hand. Besides, it wasn't like this was the first time he had gotten slapped, and this was minor compared to what Danny had done to him the first time. Let's just say that there were a few ectoplasmic blasts and in the end a PDA was buried in the snow in tiny little pieces. But Danny and Sam felt so guilty that they got a him a new one for Christmas. As Sam and Danny started to walk out the door together, with Tucker behind them, Tucker coughed.

"Umm…guys…you might want to look up." Tucker said and when Danny and Sam looked up from where they were standing, there was a mistle toe hanging above them. Danny looked confused and Sam just looked shocked.

"I thought I had taken down all the mistle toes in the house!" Danny said as he started to float up into the air to grab it.

"Nuh, uh you guys, you can't break tradition now come on! Let's see you do it!" Tucker said and immedialty, Sam turned around to face him.

"Tucker, first off you can't be in here and you have to leave the PDA right here on this desk!" Sam said and then Tucker pouted.

"Come on guys! You still don't trust me?" Tucker asked and then Sam and Danny shook their heads. Danny had come back unto the floor and had transformed into Danny Fenton while Sam was giving a killer glare to Tucker.

"Tucker, do you really want to get hurt again or what?" Sam said as she started to come towards him. When that happened Tucker immediately dropped his PDA unto the desk, and ran up the stairs of the basement. That left Sam and Danny all alone…with a mistle toe…

"So…are we going to do it or not?" Sam asked and Danny immediately began to blush which made Sam smile.

"I…I don't know Sam…what if we do it?" Danny asked her and he tried to control his blushing, but it only made it worse.

"If we do it then we have to promise that it doesn't mean a thing. We will still be best friends and nothing is going to change that …in fact we could just pretend that it's a fake-out make-out…right?" Sam asked as she started to shuffle around. Danny's blushing was immediately calmed down and then he started to lean towards her. Sam wasn't expecting this and when she looked up their heads knocked against each others.

"OW!" They both said at the same time. Danny pulled back and rubbed his forehead while Sam rubbed hers.

"You…wanna try again? I mean, it wouldn't feel right to break tradition, right?" Sam said as she recovered and Danny looked up at her.

"Yeah, cuz…it would be really wrong if we just didn't do it. I mean, people have done this for years and if we'd be the first one to break it, who knows what else could become a broken tradition…right?" Danny asked and Sam seemed to smile at him.

"That's right! Okay…you ready?" Sam asked and she was slightly blushing.

""Okay…I'm as ready as I'll ever be!" Danny said. Then Sam and Danny began to lean towards each other…they were so close to each other now…just a few more inches…now a couple of centimeters…and…

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"Ugh…what is he doing here?" Sam said as she pulled away from Danny. Danny was still there though, and when he realized that Sam was gone, he immediately pulled away from the spot and was blushing. Sam wasn't looking at him though, she was looking at the box ghost.

"UMM…I AM HERE TO TAKE ALL OF YOUR ITEMS! BEWARE OF MY ALMIGHTY BOX POWER!" The Box Ghost shouted out and then Danny sighed.

"I'm going ghost!" he shouted out and just about two minutes later, Danny had the Box Ghost in the thermos. Then he came back to Sam.

"So…you still want to try it?" Danny asked.

"Yeah Danny, remember it's tradition." Sam said nodding her head and Danny smiled.

"Well…here it goes!" Danny said and then they leaned towards each other again…inches apart…centimeters apart…almost there…

"Where's Danny and Sam Tucker?" Jazz's voice could be heard from upstairs.

"Ugh…" Danny and Sam both said as they pulled away form each other.

"They're downstairs making-out." Tucker said.

"TUCKER!" Danny, Sam and Jazz all shouted at the same time.

"WHAT?" Tucker shouted and then Danny fazed himself upstairs. Sam started walking up the stairs.

"For your information Tucker nothing happened!" Sam said as soon as she got upstairs.

"I can tell…" Tucker said as he looked from a morbid Sam to a sad faced Danny.

"Danny, there's a ghost over at the theatre." Jazz said as he looked from Sam to Danny.

"Alright…I'm on it." Danny said in a depressing tone.

"We'll see you guys later alright?" Jazz said as she opened the door and got into the RV.

"See you…" Sam said to Danny as he flew off. She then sighed and then started to walk towards her house.

"You know Sam…maybe you should try harder." Tucker said following her form behind.

"Tucker, don't push your luck." Sam said and immedialty, Tucker clamped his mouth shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So people there's the third chapter! Sorry that I haven't been able to update for so long, but I've been really busy with studying and homework…ugh it's just so tiring! Anyways I'd like to start off by saying…HAPPY NEW YEAR! Yeah I'm late…but I don't care. Anyways people thanks for the reviews! Also, I've been writing a lot lately (at least…for me…) and I want you guys to check something out for me. It's this one shot that I made that I may think about continuing…if you have any ideas…Anyways, it's called **Truth** and it's mostly TxS in the beginning, but then it's DxS in the end! Also, before I forget, there's this other fic that's made by I friend of mine's that I really want you guys to check it out. It's by **Brownsugar7** and you can check out her profile or look for the fic called **Losing A Whole Year**, there's also this other one but I forgot what it was called. Now…On to my shout-outs:

**Hurt Deep Inside:** Thanks! I'm glad that you wouldn't dream of taking me off of your author's alert list! That's so nice! The joke was pretty good to, lol. Hope that you liked this chapter!

**Atemu's Lover:** YAY! I'm so glad that you like D/S fluff! IT'S THE BEST KIND EVER! Hope you like this chapter…sorry about the no kiss thing but I have to create suspense ya know?

**pottersparky:** THANKS! I always love D/S and I always will! Sorry that I haven't been e-mailing you lately, but I've been running on inspiration! YAY! Anyways, what do you think about the new show that's supposed to come out soon? I think I'm going to faint when I see it. TOTALLY UNFIAR FOR SAM! Maybe that's why I've been writing so many D/S things…cuz I need to believe…anyways I hope that you like this chapter! And yes, Tucker did or at least, might as well have died when his PDA was smashed to oblivion, but Danny and Sam are always nice so of course they did something about feeling guilty! E-mail me! TTYS!

**Love Sucks: **Thanks! I'm so glad that you thought that it was funny! I tried to put some humor into my fics…don't know why though but I always think that makes them better. Hope that you liked this chapter!

**FlareHottie877:** I gave you MORE! Thanks for the review and I hope that you liked this chapter!

**dannyphan:** You're welcome and yes, it is starting to get good. Just wait until the next chapter when they're trying to figure out what to do on their suspended days!

**Sam-n-Danny1:** lol, snowball fight's do make everything better! Lol, I wanted Tucker to do something totally unbelievable so ya know what I came up with? The school's website! Lol, I luv it when he gets in trouble, so I just couldn't resist. Couldn't help but feel sorry for him so I had to do something to make him feel bad, get what he deserves, then everything's all normal again! Hope you like this chapter!

**Baka's Angel:** I thought that it was cute too! Lol Tucker did run for his life! I hope that you liked this chapter!

**Mental Mess:** Thanks! I was trying to go for the whole cute/funny thing! Please take the blood sucking cookie stealing squirrels out of my kitchen! I WANT MY COOKIES BACK! Hope that this chapter makes up for it!

**KP4me:** lol, I'm sorry that I'm driving you nuts but I had to do it! Gives me reviews and reviews gives me a better chapter. You do want that don't you? Can I have the bag of peanuts now and are they salty? I like salty peanuts! Please give it to me! Please? Hope that this chapter is enough to pay for them!

**glossy2:**Thanks! I'm so glad that you think that this is a really good story! I actually though that the second chapter was better than the first too! Hope you like how it's going so far and I hope that you liked this chapter!

**Fire Bender3:** YAY! Fluffy stuff does rock doesn't it! I'm sorry that I was short on this one, but I couldn't help it. Builds up suspense. Anyways next chapter will have more fluff for you…I promise! Hope that you still liked this chapter!

**Brownsugar7:** Thanks! I'm so glad that you thought that the other chapter didn't suck! It was kind of cute and funny…I liked the fact that Tucker took the picture! Just can't help but get him into trouble cuz it's so much fun! That is kind of weird that you're teacher checked your pulse and he thought you were dead…are you sure that he's certified? Lol, I'm joking! Anyways, I'm still recommending for you! Luv to hear from you soon and you know what I have come to realize? Butch Hartman didn't make the next episode because he was drunk or high…it was because he was hit on the head by some crazed D/V fan! OMG! PM me okay?

**CherryBlossom16:** They should have killed him, but that would be to cruel even though what he did to them was crueler. Sort of told you how they killed him though…not very well if you ask me but hey, I do harsh criticism on myself. Lol, I wrote the next chapter and I hope that it was okay!

**Apolla360:** I'm so glad that you got chills when you read that! I hope that you liked this chapter! And Happy New Year to you too!

ALRIGHT PEOPLE IF YOU WAN THE NEXT CHAPTER I'M ASKIGN FOR 16 REVIEWS! GOT IT? 16! AND THEN YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS DEVOLOPING ROMANCE THAT WILL HAVE YOU ALL IN TEARS! 16 REVIEWS! Val


	4. AN Title Crises

**A/N: **Alright ppls, I have a dilemma. I want to change the title. I know, all of you were hoping to see if I would update, but first I have to clear this off. Alright, so I promise to update but…you guys have to help me out. You know how? By voting. Here are the following choices.

1.) Flaming Love

2.) Burning Up In Desire

3.) Love…Like…What Is It?

4.) Is This Really Love?

5.) Some Amazing Title That I Can't Think Of

6.) Getting The Lovebirds Together

Alright, there are your choices but in case you have any ideas, please tell me. The only rule is that it either has to have love in it, or something indicating the thought of a relationship. FYI I just got really sick of the title cuz I think that it sucks! Alright ppl, start voting and once I count them up, I'll update with a new title! YAY! - Val . - I luv this little dude!


	5. Big Hit or Death Wish?

_**Big Hit or Death Wish?**_

The next day, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking outside…again…for what seemed like the billionth time.

"I'm blaming you for my boredom," Tucker said and grabbed his PDA out of his pocket. He started a playing a game of all boredom…Ping-Pong…he had to be desperate! But of course, Sam and Danny glared at him.

"So Tucker, you're going to blame us for what you've caused? Putting a picture on a website that cannot be removed? Do you remember that? Or maybe you remember the fact that you won money off of us? Or do you remember the time when Lancer took us to the office and told us that we are not to set foot on the school grounds or else? Do you remember now Tucker?" Danny said and Tucker just seemed to shrug.

"I'm still blaming you guys. If it wasn't for the fact that you two were acting all lovey-dovey, I wouldn't have taken the picture, posted it on the website, and won some money. Though, the money was a bonus," Tucker said and now it was Sam's turn since Danny just seemed to give up.

"You're going to blame us for you're stupid prank and you came up and with and if you hadn't put it on the school's website Danny and I wouldn't be the school's topic of what we've done, how we've done it and so on? Not to mention the fact that now that anyone can get access to the website I've gotten in major trouble and now…" Sam suddenly stopped talking and clamped her mouth shut. Danny looked at her oddly while Tucker seemed to finally notice what was going on.

"What are you talking about Sam? Why are you in trouble?" Danny asked her and both he and Sam stopped walking. Tucker saw the look of care and gentle kindness that Danny gave Sam and he almost couldn't keep form laughing. He went a little more ahead and made it so that his PDA transformed into a video camera that was now recording all of Sam and Danny's lovebird-ness. Sam and Danny didn't notice this as Danny was concentrating all on Sam and Sam was concentrating on keeping her mouth shut.

"I'm not in any type of major trouble Danny, it's nothing," Sam said not looking at Danny. Danny put a hand on her shoulder and Sam seemed to turn a light shade of pink.

"Sam, I know that something's wrong…why won't you tell me what it is?" Danny asked and this time Sam looked at him, glaring.

"Danny, it's none of your business and if I don't want you to know then I won't tell you," Sam said her voice had turned cold and Danny's eyes had widened.

"Sam, what's gotten into you? Tell me what's wrong!" Danny said, his voice rising and Sam's expression softened.

"Danny…what I'm going to tell you might sort of…freak you out and…I'm not sure that you'll be able to handle it," Sam said and Danny had now put both his hands on both her shoulders.

"Tell me Sam. Tell me," Danny said, his voice had also softened and now Sam and Danny were looking deep into each other's eyes, but Danny broke it off. Sam seemed disappointed but kept on looking at him.

"Well…the thing is Danny, I'm not going to be here for the next two weeks," Sam said in a hardened voice and Danny looked at her confused. He removed his hands from her shoulders and seemed to relax.

"Is that all that you wanted to tell me Sam? I mean, that's not that big since you're going to come back…that is, you are going to come back…aren't you Sam?" Danny asked her, his hands in his pockets. Sam crossed her arms and stood slanted.

"That's not all Danny, I will be coming back but…I don't want to go," Sam said and Danny was looking at her all confused again.

"Well, why don't you want to go Sam, I mean I know that you hate your parents and everything but come on Sam," Danny said and was cut off when he saw the look that Sam gave him. It was full of hate, despair…and maybe even fear. She looked down.

"I'm not going just for any old reason Danny; I'm going because…my parents have this weirdo idea. They're going to…set me up with someone," Sam said in the hardest voice that she had ever used. Danny's eyes had widened and he had stiffened. Tucker was watching the scene closely, but he too was shocked at the news.

"You mean that you're going to have to suffer through your parents for two weeks and have to get hooked up with a guy? Wow Sam…I always new that your parents were overprotective and everything but…I never thought that they would go as far as setting you up," Danny said, leaning back and almost falling over when he realized that there was nothing there. Sam looked at him and then she smirked.

"Maybe you can help me out…do you think that you could come with me?" Sam asked Danny and Danny looked at her oddly.

"Sam, how do you think I'm going to be able to come with you? I mean, won't I need to get permission from my parents and everything? Do you really think that they'll let me go?" Danny asked her, more out of hope than sarcasm. Sam was now fully smiling at him.

"Well, of course they'll let you. At least, when we get Jazz to help us out," Sam said with confidence and Danny again looked confused.

"Wait a minute, you're gonna get Jazz into this? Do you really think that she'll help us out?" Danny asked her this time hopeful again. Sam rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms.

"Danny think about it, do you really think that Jazz is going to let this happen? Doesn't she believe in justice and all that? Well wouldn't you consider this to be helping those that are facing this type of abusement? Isn't this an injustice to me? I think that Jazz will reason with us when she realizes what is going on," Sam said and Danny smiled at her.

"You've got this all figured out don't you?" Danny asked her and Sam just shrugged. They than began talking about how they were gonna tell Jazz about Sam's problem and her solution to have her friends stand by her in her time of need. It was actually pretty good, and definitely something that Jazz would love to be a part of. Tucker had finished recording and was now creating a website. Once he was done, in lightning speed only a techno-geek can accomplish I might add, he had labeled the website 'The Lovebirds' and he had was downloading the footage into the websites database. After that was complete, he labeled the video 'A Plan to Stay Together' and then sent the web link to everyone's e-mail and some that were unknown. Tucker smiled when he heard Sam yelling at him.

"Tucker! Have you been listening to one word that Danny and I have told you?" Sam shouted at him and Tucker looked up. He was about to answer when Danny cut him off.

"Probably he was too busy making-out with his PDA," Danny said and both he and Sam laughed. Tucker just glared at them.

"Hey! At least I wasn't making-out with it like you two make-out with each other!" Tucker said and immediately the laughing stopped. Danny and Sam were both a very deep shade of red and Tucker was the one doing the laughing.

"You haven't recorded anything like that have you?" Danny asked tensely and Sam looked as if she was getting ready to smack Tucker again.

"No," Tucker said and then, satisfied, Sam and Danny started walking towards Danny's house. "Not yet," Tucker added in a low voice so that they couldn't here but Sam must have heard it because she turned around and was glaring at him.

"What was that Tucker?" she asked him and Tucker just shrugged.

"Nothing," Tucker said and then they started walking off. Tucker made up some excuse of having to go home to help is dad with something and Sam and Danny walked off planning on how they would convince Jazz tomorrow. Tucker ran upstairs to his room and turned on his laptop. He immediately logged unto his website and looked at how many people had already checked it out.

THREE THOUSAND HITS!

"Oh my God…how many people here love to watch those two?" Tucker asked himself in amazement and then he went to check out the online petition of how those two were meant to be together and his eyes bulged. Not only were there people form Amity Park, but there were people from all over the world on the petition. Tucker started jumping around with joy and realized something. How would Sam and Danny react when they found out that there was a website all about them? Would he end up dying?

"I'll live," Tucker said and then he got another brilliant idea. He made it so that in order for the people to watch the video, they had to pay 1.99; he thought that it was a cheap price compared to the fact that this was quality secret lovebird recordings. He sighed and told himself how brilliant and rich he was going to be. Another thought then accord to him

"What if they start boring the audience?" Tucker said and sat upright in his chair, worried. But then he began to relax again. "If they don't create enough drama, then I'll create it for them. Thank goodness that Sam's parents have decided to set her up…this could be a very good thing for my show," Tucker said and then began dreaming about how rich he was going to be by the time that Danny and Sam admitted their feelings for one another. They were both stubborn and afraid, so of course, they weren't going to talk for a long, long time. But then of course, there was the new guy that was going to try to take Sam away…this was very, very good. Tucker smiled and drifted into sleep thinking of the riches he would earn. Too bad he didn't know about the trouble it was going to bring him.

If only he knew the trouble that was going to come…if only he had common sense…and if only he hadn't been so stupid, then everything would have been alright. But it wasn't.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you people think? I've gotten more into the writer feeling than I was in before and I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I've been like…really, really busy!

Anyways, I hope that you guys like this chapter and the ones to come because now there's going to be drama, tears, rejection, hope, love, confusion, and a bunch of other feelings that will have you begging for more!

So review and this time I'm asking for only 13. I've lowered it because…I don't know I just did.

As soon as I get those reviews I'll update, I promise! But remember this new rule that I've established, if I get any more reviews than what I asked for, I'll make the fic half a page longer than I usually do and add more of whatever you want! Deal? Let me know! Now…

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED! And I'm sorry that I didn't pick any of the titles, but I came with a three way tie and that sucked! So I chose this one instead…what do you think? TELL ME:P


	6. Chapter 6

**HELP ME!**

Okay, I know that you were all hoping for an update –FINALLY- but I can't do it!

I seriously can't! I try writing another chapter, get half-way through it and then get so frustrated with it that I end up deleting it and starting over! This goes for all my DP fics and it's REALLY starting to kill me!

ANYONE, ANYONE,

If you have ANY idea how I can get my inspiration back or have something to say to me that can help, PLZ tell me!

I'm begging you!

–Val –


End file.
